The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium, botanically known as Geranium wallichianum, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Rainbow’.
The new Geranium originated from a cross-pollination of two unnamed selections of Geranium wallichianum, not patented. The new Geranium was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled environment in Ede, The Netherlands in July, 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new Geranium by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Zandvoort, The Netherlands since January, 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.